This invention relates to thermostable hydroxystyrylaza compounds prepared from the reaction of methylated pyridines or pyrazines with one or more monohydroxy aromatic aldehydes having the ortho and para positions relative to the hydroxy group blocked with groups inert to condensation reactions.
It is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,938 and 4,525,573 that methylated pyridines can be reacted with hydroxy benzaldehydes to form oligomeric mixtures useful for making laminates.